Never be the same
by RandomMoon
Summary: Starlights return home but see everyone fled and the place is destroyed. The question whether they should rebuild or start a life on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

A strand of hair covered her face. Rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, she opened them. Her light purple eyes scanned the room. She rubbed her head and slowly stood up. 'What the hell happened to me.' She rubbed her head and stood up trying to figure out what had happened. She heard some rocks fall outside and quickly ran to the window. "I'm still on my home planet.. I'm alive.." she whispered to herself. She walked out and began scanning the place wondering what part of her home planet she was. Last thing she remember was everyone getting attacked, she tried to fight but something had knocked her unconscious.

Losing the power of the princess for transportation he fell to the ground of Kinmoku. He could smell the olive branch in the air. This is definately Kinmoku. What happened to the others? Not sure of where he was and who was waiting for him, he exclaimed, "Fighter Power Make Up!" Immediately he was Sailor Star Fighter. She looked the same but with boobs and she was in skimpier clothing. She heard the rustling of bushes in the distance.

Walking to the bush, she spoke with a calm voice, "Who goes there? Who dares invade Kinmoku?" She the bush moving even more and got her footing. Right before she yelled her attack, the face of an old friend of the princess popped out. She recognized this girl. "You survived this long on Kinmoku? You're alive?" Fighter looked at the girl, almost relieved to see they weren't alone. Her long dark purple hair with the custom Starlight hairstyle. The same uniform she wore except the it was black and pink.

The girl stepped in front of Fighter. She felt her heart beat at a fast pace, trying hard not to faint at knowing she wasn't alone anymore. She wondered if Fighter was the only survivor. "F-Fighter... yes I-I'm alive. Are you alone? Did someone come with you?"

Kakyuu sat up in the field, rubbing her head. "Did we split up?" Looking for her guard, she stood, spinning around. Eyes widening, she took in the disaster around her. Houses were in shambles, if they were there at all. A dusty sort of air swirled around their feet, adding to the effect of how desolate everything seemed. There was also no people.

Kakyuu honestly didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified at the idea of no survivors. She wanted her people, needed her people, but at the same time would they consider her a deserter of their planet? _But Galaxia is gone forever, along with Chaos. Surely they will see the victory in that_. Hearing Fighter shouting at something, Kakyuu quickly hurried to his side, startled to see her dearest friend, kneeling before her. "Lavender…" Pressing her hand to her mouth, she looked at her. Really looked at her. Her clothing was in a dire state, and she looked like she hadn't had enough to eat. What did she have to go through?

Forgetting herself, Kakyuu threw herself at Lavander, wrapping her arms around her dearest maiden. Holding to her tightly, she said, "I'm so sorry we left you, so so sorry. I didn't want to, but there was no time.." Swallowing back her tears, she released her handmaiden, trying to compose herself. "You will be glad to here that Galaxia is no longer a threat, as well as Chaos. We don't need to worry about attack any longer." Pressing her hand into Lavander's smudged cheek, Kakyuu said, "I do hope you'll return to your post. I don't know what I would do without you."

Smiling at her, Kakyuu realized something. "Where are Maker and Healer?"

Pleased to see she hadn't lost her princess again, she looked around for Taiki and Yaten since they were still in their male form. The princess then said their names, "My princess I cannot see them anywhere. I shall go look for them. Please Lavander, take Kakyuu-hime to the safe house. Guard her with your life. I must find the others." Fighter departed and knew she could trust her.

She looked around for the other but didn't see hide nor tail of them. Walking a bit farther into the destruction, she saw some silver hair in the distance. She ran towards the silver hair, but when she got there, she didn't see what she expected. Yaten was knocked out. Fighter grabbed him in her arms and carried him towards the safehouse. As Seiya carried Yaten her tried to wake up up. "Yaten, please wake up!" She grumbled but he did not seem to be waking. "He must have fallen to the planet like I did, but he must have hit it way harder than I did." She decided she'd find Taiki after, Yaten needed medical attention from the princess. Right before Fighter arrived at the safe house, Yaten's eyes started opening.

Yaten's eyes slowly opened, revealing the raven-haired Senshi that carried Yaten in her arms. "Fighter," Yaten barely made out, head throbbing from the impact. "Fighter. Let me down," she said, louder, her eyes opening wider. She was back on Kinmoku now and she needed to transform. Reluctantly, Fighter put Yaten back on her feet. Stumbling a little, Yaten grasped her transformation star.

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!" she shouted. Soon she was back in her familiar, albeit skimpy, attire. She stumbled again, but placed a hand up to shush Fighter who was about to protest. "Just give me a second, okay?" Healer looked around at the desolation around her. Nothing had changed since they had fled, and she felt her heart breaking. But something was missing. Someone. "Hey, where's Taiki?"

Kakyuu and Lavander walked over to Fighter and Healer, they heard Healer's question and wondered the same thing.

When he awoke he was alone. He groaned getting to his knees, then to his feet. He turned his head in opposite directions searching and searching for any sign of life or of the Princess and his friends. He rubbed at his leg lightly before he pulled out his transformation star.

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!" When the transformation was over, she took a couple of seconds to regain some sort of composure and strength. She then headed forward, she didn't know how long she was walking until she spotted three black outlines in the distance. She squinted her eyes, "that has to be them."

She moved and took off at a steady run until she got closer to them. They finally came into view and Maker sighed with relief. "Fighter, Healer, Kakyuu-him!" She yelled waving her arm a bit as she caught up to them.

"Speak of the devil," Healer muttered, watching as Star Maker ran over to where she and Fighter were standing. Maker didn't seem to have been too far from where Healer and Fighter stood, which made things a lot easier. _Had Maker have fallen on the other side of the planet, there's no guarantee we would get to her_.

Now that they were all together again, silence fell over them as they scanned the barren landscape. Aside from Galaxia's troops missing, nothing had changed since they left. Healer felt the sting of tears in her eyes but she couldn't cry. She had to be tough. This was the reality they had to live in for a very long time. Buildings were in shambles, and the lush green vegetation that had conquered the land before was all dead. _Like our people… except Lavander, it seems_, Healer thought, turning her pale green eyes to the young girl standing timidly off to the side.


	2. The Outcome

**A/N:** I might have not explain well on the other chapter but yeah Lavender was inside but then stepped out. Fighter tried to carry Healer back into the room but she woke up before she could take her in.

* * *

><p>Kakyuu look around, wide eyed at all the destruction around her. The central city was a mess, rubble lining the streets, obvious signs of looting everywhere. Glancing at Lavender, she reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing, as though trying to reassure her. "I do apologize for my long absence. I didn't desire it, believe me." Sighing, she paused in her stride to look closer at the rubble surrounding them. Raising an eyebrow at her, she said, "You are allowed to ask questions, dear. This is your home, you have every right to be concerned about the location of it's ruler… that is, if I'm still considered it's ruler."<p>

Placing her hand on the brick, she held back her tears, trying to remain strong. "I will tell you, that I was injured due to the attacks here. I had to go into a sort of hiding for a long time in order to get well, plus the Lights had to assemble more senshi to assist in the battle against Chaos." Lifting her eyes to smile at Fighter, she said, "Without Sailor Moon and the senshi of Earth, I do not believe we could have succeed."

Turning away from her friends, she walked farther up the road, stopping before the gates of the palace courtyard. Pushing at it, the broken angle requiring some force, she walked on palace grounds for the first time since it's total destruction.

It was… startling. The palace was crumbling, bricks were scattered all across the gardens, and it looked as though everything was on fire at some point. A flash of a story Kakyuu had heard on Earth went through her mind, something about a Russian royal family… yes, it reminded her of that.

Fighter looked at Lavender who seem quiet. "Please, understand that we came back as soon as we could. Finding our princess was our first priority though. When she disappeared, we had to find her, but we also had to fight this evil that destroyed our planet." She sighed and walked with the rest of the group while they entered the royal grounds. The place was utter debris. You couldn't see anything but piles of broken bricks. The fountains and columns all gone. And it was all Galaxia's fault. She had destroyed everything Kinmoku stood for. Kinmoku was once the most beautiful planet in the galaxy.

She put her hand on the princess's shoulder. "Don't worry princess. We'll restore Kinmoku to its former glory. You will be ruler of the most beautiful planet once more. Give us a few months. We'll succeed."

"Well," Kakyuu said, turning to make sure her party had caught up to her, "I guess we'll need to see if the summer palace is still in tact. At least until we can get this place fixed up. The town first, of course. I hate to see our capital in this state."

Fight nodded at her, hoping that her words could destroy any glimpse of distrust the princess held in her eyes. When she mentioned the summer palace, she looked at Lavender. "Lavender, I'm sure you know all the paths everywhere. If you would please lead the way to the palace, it would be appreciated. Us three will protect you and the princess in any sign of danger. However, for now we must fulfill her wishes"

Lavender nodded to her. 'She's right...' she thought to herself.

Lavender looked around at the near-familiar destruction. She could see clearly in her mind's eye how everything had looked before this. The princess had explained to her why she had been gone so long. Star Fighter backed her up and she could see the sadness in both of them as they looked upon the city. Ayane looked to Star Maker. _She was always so smart. I hope she can come up with something brilliant to help. _But at the moment she wasn't sure that anything would be able to fix what once was the city that she had resided in. She didn't want to be bothered with her memories of her family so she quickly motioned for the group to follow her. "This way. Through the main entrance of the palace should be easiest."

Shaking her head, Healer sighed quietly to herself and followed Lavender, flanking the princess on one side so that if anything were to happen, it would happen to Healer first. The stiletto heels of her boots didn't make walking through the twisted streets and side alleys any easier, but Healer kept steady footing, making sure that none of the people with her would lose their balance. At last they arrived to their destination.

They walked through the rubble and she kept a close eye on her princess, making sure she would not fall or trip on anything on the ground. When they got to the front gates of the palace, the princess pushed her way through. _The courtyard… so different. _She recalled the fountain that had always been a sort of cheerful thing for her, now it was in shambles and dried up. She spoke quietly to the others. "I do not know of any survivors in the city, but I have tried my best to stay away. There are others that have been here and left so there must be survivors elsewhere on the planet." Lavender was certain that survivors existed elsewhere, or maybe even in the city. People could have grouped together, the city was a large place and she could not hope to search everywhere in it by herself. But she knew that she had not seen.

Princess Kakyuu wondered if it was worth rebuilding everything. Everyone had left and now she could start new anywhere she wanted. She didn't care much for power so she wouldn't mind being a normal person. 'Would they even want to return to Earth?' she questioned herself.

Healer looked around at the mangled gardens of the palace. This is one of the places where she and Fighter and Maker used to spend their time during breaks together. Everything was in such a dismal state, it was getting harder and harder to believe that there were actually anyone like Lavender still on the planet. _Even though we don't see them, they must be in hiding, too afraid to ever come out._ Healer felt her fists ball up in both anger and frustration. She walked further into the summer palace grounds, leading the way inside or at least, what used to be the inside.

Everything was too quiet for her taste. Maker watched Healer enter into the palace. She followed in after her, she looked around the palace everything still, and in it's place. Nothing seemed out of place, but what do you expect from a desolated and empty planet?

Walking farther up from the rest of her party, Kakyuu pushed open her old suite of rooms. "Wow…" It was a wreck, as expected, but she didn't look too closely. Walking past her destroyed bed, she swung open her closet and pressed on the false back deep inside. As the hidden door creaked open, she sighed with relief to see her private suite still in tact. "Thank the goddess."

This suite of rooms were installed by her father, a place for her and her guard to hide in case of emergency. Since they were a loved monarchy, the rooms had been unused, but now she was glad for them. The lack of windows concealed it's presence from outsiders, and the door was impossible to know of unless told of it. Walking inside, she fluffed the bedding of the three spartan style beds, dusting off the over sized furniture placed all around. In the next room sat her extra bed and spare clothing, utilitarian style dresses and the odd pair of pants that she had hidden from her mother. A small bathroom flanked the main room, next to the closet of clothing for her guard.

"Well," she announced, looking back at their surprised faces, "At least we have a place to sleep."

Fighter looked around the palace as they walked around it. Most of it was destroyed, however they came to a room designated for disaster completely in tact. She was relieved to see atleast this building survived. "Okay," Fighter started, "I think we should sleep a bit. It's been a long exhausting day. Not to mention emotionally taxing." She claimed her bed and pulled off her stillettos that were killing her. She turned her gaze to Lavender's.

"Lavender, you will be expected to resume your duties for the princess tomorrow. Sorry for the such short notice, but she is after all our princess." Fighter leaned back on to her bed and then remembered Lavander would have to stay close. Sitting back up, "You will stay in this room with us. You may use my bed for now. One of us," Pointing to each of the Starlights, she continued, "will be guarding the princess at all times from outside the closet door, just in case." She got up from her bed leaving her shoes off, knowing her feet would kill her in the morning either way.

With a pointed stare at Star Fighter, Lavender spoke quietly. "I will do as my princess commands me." She didn't appreciate how Star Fighter had just ordered her to do something. Her only master was the princess and none other. She moved closer to the princess and noted that there were only three extra beds. Star Fighter's idea of a guard was typical. It was their job to guard her, but it was her job to see to her well-being.

Remembering these little details about the people around her brought her out of her mood and she turned her attention back to the princess. "My Lady, is there anything you would require of me?" She was eager to help, she knew that she wouldn't be much help in actually rebuilding so helping the princess with anything she might need would be all she could do.

"Actually yes." Walking up to Lavender, Kakyuu clasped her hands and smiled at her. "There is something I would love help with. I do not think rebuilding here is such a good idea. The people have fled. I may no longer be respected as their princess since it seems they all might think I fled. I want to start new somewhere else. I-I want to go back on Earth. I just don't think the Starlights will agree with me, I want you to help me convince them" Squeezing her hands, she released them and turned to the bed.

Lavender knew what her mission was now. She nodded to herself and made sure no one heard the conversation between her and the princess.

Going to the closet, Kakyuu pulled out a pile of blankets and a spare pillow and arranged them on the floor. Standing back to admire her handy work, she said, "It isn't much, but at least you should be comfortable until we can find you a proper bed." Yawning, she stretched her hands above her head. "Well, I'm going to try and sleep for a while. If you all aren't tired, perhaps you should search the palace, see what you can find. Split up if you wish."

Bowing her head, she went into the bedroom and shut the door.

Fighter had gotten little sleep after her shift to watch the princess's door, mainly because she didn't know what was residing on this planet and she was protective of what she had left of her "family." She stared at the ceiling as the sun began to rise. The light peeked in through tiny slits in the wall. The slits weren't wide enough for anyone to see in, it was all for the protection of the princess. She let her eyes close for a few minutes, until she heard something rustle next to her bed. Lavender had slept on the floor that night next to her bed, even though she had offered her bed. Things hadn't gone so well the night before. Fighter hadn't meant to sound like she was trying to take authority for the princess but Lavender took it that way.

She noticed the girl walk over and check on the princess. Even if they shared nothing else in common, one thing they shared was the love they had for their princess. The girl quickly walked back over to her bed not noticing Fighter was watching her. She sighed quickly. She'd grown fond of the girl since they'd been back. She didn't know why, but she erased Odango from Fighter's mind. Fighter rolled over on her side looking over the edge of her bed at Lavender's soft face. She seemed to be contemplating something. "Listen, Lavender. Last night didn't go over well between us." She paused. She wasn't good at admitting she was wrong. Never had been, but if they were the only surviving people on Kinmoku, bad feelings could not be left unamended. She swallowed her pride, "I didn't mean to sound like I was taking authority from the princess. I just want her to be accomadated for. She as well as the three of us have been through so much to get back here. I know you must have been through alot too, being here alone and such, but the point of this was for me to say," She took a deep breath and let it out blowing up through her hair, "I'm sorry for last night. I hope.. I hope that you can forgive me." She let out her breath she had been holding in.

Before her slumber entirely set in, she heard a voice speaking to her. _Star Fighter._ Lavender would recognize her voice anywhere, some times it was serious and other times playful. She sat up and looked at the princess's guard. Obviously, this apology was hard for her. _Always so prideful. Strange though, that she is apologizing to me._ She was not sure how to respond. She'd never been alone with her and talking to people was never really her strong point.

But now, Star Fighter was initiating an actual conversation and Lavander kept her eyes low. "I am sorry I took an aggressive tone with you. It is not my place to argue with others. I forgive you, your bossy tone was due to your stress and I am sure you had not meant it in that way." _We both care very much for the princess, but caring for her is all I do. Star Fighter's only job is to protect her. _But Lavender could not blame anyone for caring about Princess Kakyuu so much. She was greatly loved by many subjects, her caring personality and her beauty made her appealing to the hearts of many. _What happened to them when they left? _She had been waiting patiently enough for someone to tell her the full story. They all made it sound very depressing, but the princess had said she defeated the darkness. _I mustn't push the matter. It appears it will only upset them if I bring it up._

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review what you think so far :D<em>

_Oh and If I take long on updating here it's probably because I updated my other SeiyaxUsagi story called "Destiny"_


	3. The Decision

She hadn't realized Lavander was a bit uncomfortable with speaking to her. "Lavander, the experience on earth was a hard one. It was hard to get used to and adapt, but we did it. I had fallen in love with an earth girl, well actually she's the moon princess, but she had no interest in me whatsoever. We searched ad searched for the princess through becoming a band and singing songs thinking they would lead her to us. But after many failed attempts our tries felt futile. Then the light of hope appeared. She had a beautiful incence burner that burned the scent of the princess. The princess had hidden away in it. We had finally found her, but the battle we had taken on with the earth senshi was not over."

She stopped for a second catching her breath. "We were men when we werent fighting to help protct earth. It was odd at first, but I grew quite accustomed to it. I think I like it better than being a woman, but I digress. We fought Galaxia until we couldn't anymore. And the moon princess healed her of all the evil inside her heart. That's when we could finally return here. That's why we're here." Fighter blinked a few times. "I don't know if you wanted to hear that or not. I'm sorry if you didn't. It's not like me to open up like that."

Lavander was silent during Fighter's story. _Their absence must have been so difficult. The moon princess? _She had never heard of such a being, but her knowledge was fairly limited to only things that were happening on her planet. If she had gotten Fighter to fall in love with her, then she must have been a special being. _The princess was missing? They were men? _ She did not know whose idea it was to be disguised that way, but she knew that they probably hated it. The Star Lights had always seemed to be very effeminate. The thought of any of the Star Lights being disguised as men almost brought a smile to her face, but the sad look in Fighter's eyes stopped her. "Thank you for telling me. It must have been a difficult time." She reached out and put her hand on Fighter's in an attempt to comfort her. _I could not have done what she had._

"That day…" Lavander began to speak but she was afraid of her memories catching up to her again. _If she can tell me what happened, then I can tell her. _"It did not feel like a normal day… even before they arrived. I saw the princess outside and ran out to go help her but before I could you had all vanished. After that I wasn't sure what to do so I ran home but… it was too late… my family… I tried to save others, but they got trapped. So I ran to the safe house in the forest, I didn't think anyone would look there and I was right. A few days later I came back to look but the city was destroyed. There was nobody in the palace but a few thieves in the princess' chambers. They tried to get me to go with them to look for more survivors but I didn't want to leave… just in case the princess returned. I was knocked out and woke up in the safe house."

_But she didn't… not for the longest time. _She was slowly letting go of the fact that the princess hadn't returned. After hearing why she was kept so long, it made it easier to accept the fact. "I stayed in the forest and had not seen anyone. But then I saw you and knew everything would be all right." She blushed, admitting so much to Fighter, but she hadn't had anyone to talk to in a long time and it felt nice to get all of her woes off her chest. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to talk so much."

Fighter laughed, "You're with me not the princess. We're both servants of the princess. You don't have to be proper around me." Her time on earth had seriously laid her back, even more so than before. She enjoyed not having to be the proper servant all the time, but that time was over for now and the princess was back. Fighter put her other hand on top of the one Lavander had put on top of hers, "Thank you for telling me your story. I thought we had a rough time. It must have been terrible thinking you're all alone on this planet. I'm sorry we left you, but as you've learned we had no choice."

Fighter smiled a bit, "The moon princess was an amazing warrior, but I'm learning we were never meant for eachother. I don't know what it is, but since I've been back, I've thought less and less of her. I think you make me forget about her." Fighter blushed and looked away, how could she have been so forward? She couldn't changed it now, it was done. She turned her eyes back on Lavander.

When Fighter put her hand on top of hers, the girl could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. She was usually not very personable with other people, keeping most of her focus on her work. This kept most people at a distance from her, making her seem unapproachable to be friendly with. But here was Fighter, a very important person in the palace, holding her hand and telling her that she was making her forget the woman she was previously in love with. _I don't know what to do! _She had always thought that Fighter was very pretty and she admired her courage in serving the princess as well as the rest of the planet. She wanted to say something, tell Fighter the things she was thinking.

"I… That's very… nice of you." Fighter's gaze was getting too intense for Lavander. Her blue eyes, wide and searching Lavander's for something. _Why does this have to be so complicated? _At this point in most conversations she would not be looking at the person, she'd look down in a formal manner and leave. But she could not stop looking at Fighter. "Fight— Seiya-san, I… thank you." she did not want to be so formal anymore. But she remembered that in this room they were probably not alon_e _and thought it best not to say anymore for fear of embarrassing herself.

Fighter looked around the room, Healer and Maker were asleep, and there wasn't a sound from the princess's room. The only ones awake were Ayane and herself. Fighter leaned in and brushed her lips against Lavander's. When she pulled back, she looked at the girl, "I like you .. I'd like to get to know you better." She took her hand, "How about tomorrow night we go for a walk around?"

She thought for a second, "But there's a bit of a catch.. The princess doesn't want everyone knowing she's back yet. I don't know when she'll reveal it. So I'll have to go out disguised. I'll be in my male form, because the people would recognize me and know that the princess was back." She let go of the girl's hand and waited for her answer.

Lavander would use that chance to do what the Princess had told her to do. She resisted to blush anymore. "F-Fighter, This planet is beyond repair. Our Princess doesn't deserve to be stressed or worried about bringing this place up again. After everything she went through I think she deserves a normal life... on Earth..."

Fighter's expression quickly changed. "What!" she turned and made sure no one woke up, "Are you out of your mind? I'm not taking her there, she is a Princess and deserves a kingdom. I don't know what made you even suggest that!" Before Lavander could answer Fighter snapped at her again. "You know what forget this, i don't know what's with you now. It almost seems as if you don't want to serve her anymore! I'm going for a walk take guard while I'm gone. AND THAT is an ORDER!"

Fighter was born into this life. She was always meant to protect the princess. But since her time on earth, she enjoyed that life so much more. She missed being a boy, but protecting the princess was her main priority. She sighed. She detransformed into her male form so she could walk around without bringing attention to herself. Plus it was easier to walk in the rubble in shoes rather than her boots. There might be a couple survivors here and there and she didn't want any of them to recognized her as Seiya.

Lavender's eyes slowly closed for a bit. She had heard some foot steps but didn't really acknowledge them; perhaps she should be more on her guard, she just didn't seem to care. When she heard someone's voice she turned her head upward and looked up at the Princess.

Lavander blinked a bit, and leaned her head back. I'm sorry I have failed you, Fighter got mad and left when I mentioned the plan"

"Don't worry dear, go talk to her. Don't worry about me I have Healer and Maker to protect me. You know you're the only one that can convince him" Kakyuu said poking her on the nose a bit before leaning back. "Why are you out here… aren't you supposed to be running after her?"

Lavander blushed as Kakyuu mentioned she was the only one to convince Fighter. "I erm..." She sighed, Kakyuu could always read anyone like a book. She knew somehow that Seiya had always harbored feelings for the princess. "I'm nothing more than a protector and that's all I ever shall be. But I will go after him and convince him for you My Princess."

Lavander ran after Fighter she turned and wondered where he had gone. 'Ahh where did she go? why is she so hardheaded! God I just want to-' her thought were interrupted by a noise. She backed up and turned around. "Who goes there!"

Seiya walked towards her. "What the hell are you doing here? Didn't tell you to guard the Princess! You can't even do that!"

Lavander shocked from his male body felt speechless. She blinked a bit, and leaned her head back. "Nice disguise.. never figured you'd go the male route."

"Pftt what do you want?" he began walking and stumbled into something.

Lavander laughed and grinned. "That's what you get for trying to be a smart ass! Listen here, you may not like it but we are going back to Earth I will accomplish my mission and take the princess to Earth with or without you!"

Seiya glared over at her. "I can easily turn back into a girl and kick your ass so don't test me!"

"Like I'm scared of you! The Princess wants to return and relax on Earth you would know that if you paid any attention to her!"

She had just said something that got to him, did the princess truly want that and he sighed,he supposed he acted like a child, but he couldn't have just let anyone decide actions for the Princess . He moved from his kneel into a sitting position, indian style. "If you're right then.. that means I'll have to see her again.."

"Oi! Didn't you say I made you forget about her? Well that's the answer I'll be with you every minute of the day." She said and lifted up to sit normally. She turned to Seiya and put her fists against her chin. "Sometimes you have to learn to cut off what emotional tie you have to someone or something. We have to let the Princess have a life." she watched Seiya still, her gaze drifting over Seiya's new form

Seiya nodded, "You're right.. don't get ahead of yourself I said you made me forget about her because you get on my nerves so much that I can't think of anything else" he smirked.

"Oh shut up already!"

Lavander and Seiya stood up, she turned to him and grinned. "Let's go tell the Princess we're going back to Earth and this time.. for good."


	4. Earth

**Back On Earth**

"U-sa-gi-channnnn! Hurry up we're going to be late to school!" Minako yelled out from outside Usagi's house. "Why did I agree to go to school together." she mumbled. She sighed and knew why. Usagi had been a bit distant lately; she only wanted to be with Mamoru. She had become even more clingy towards him, it was supposed to be a good thing right.

Usagi heard Minako yelling outside, she had been pressure to walk with Minako to school by the scouts. She wondered why. She quickly ran downstairs to get her lunch and ran out the door. "Minako-chan I'm right here, you can stop screaming."

Usagi skipped beside Minako, she hummed happily to herself and was glad things were great. It had been a couple of months since they had defeated Galaxia. 3 months to be exact. Once they reached school time seem to pass by so quickly.

The girls laughing and hanging out during lunch. Usagi loved her friends but wanted to be with Mamoru at that moment. After school Usagi walked out of class, she accidently bumped into someone around the corner. "Oh I'm sorry" she apologized. She stared up at the guy, it felt like dejavu to her.

"Don't worry about it, little lady." the guy smirked. He gave a kiss on her hand and walked away.

"Who the heck was he?" she questioned herself. She shrugged and ran out of the building hoping to see Mamoru outside. To her disappointment he wasn't there, she was going to walk home alone again. "Mamo-chan... why didn't you come today. I need you right now; I haven't seen you since two days ago."

A guy came from behind and called out. "Oi! Odango head!"

Usagi slowly turned and saw it was the same guy she had bumped into. "Oh it's you. Wait did you call me Odango head!"

The guy chuckled and nodded. "Sorry, I don't know your name but I knew if I called out Odango you would turn. You're the only one with that hairstyle."

Usagi glared at him and began to walk away from him. "Hmpp."

"Wait up will you!" He ran to Usagi side and smirked. "So what's your name? That way i won't have to call you Odango head."

"Hmmm.. Tsukino Usagi." she answered.

"I like it, it sounds cute. Well Tsukino Usagi, I'm new here. I just move here and I have no idea where any good places are. I saw you walking alone and said what the heck why not talk to the girl that bumped into you." he joked.

"Thank you, what's your name?"

"My name? Shinichi Kenta" he grinned. "I think I'm a great guy honest."

Usagi giggled. "Well it's nice to meet you but I have to get going. I'm going to surprise my boyfriend and drop by his apartment. Maybe I'll go buy some snacks to bring over there." She waved goodbye and ran off.

Kenta chuckled and shook his head. "That girl sure is strange."

An hour later Usagi arrive at Mamoru's apartment. She was really excited to see him, she was really glad Mamoru had decided to stay and study there instead. She knocked on the door and noticed it was open. She made her way inside and noticed Mamoru carrying boxes around. "Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru turned and to his surprised there stood Usagi. "Usako, hold on let m-" before he could finished he managed to trip over his shoe. "Kuso!" he cursed to himself.

Usagi ran to his side and helped him stand up. "You dummy." she giggled.

"Usako what are you doing here?"

"Well I-erm I wanted to be with you Mamo-chan. I even brought snacks." she raised the brown paper bag filled with sweets and smiled. "You see."

Mamoru smiled and shrugged. "Well you're here already, can't change anything. I'll make some hot coco." He walked over to the kitchen to prepare some coco and sighed. "Usako, you have been here a lot. I never see you with your friends anymore."

"What are you saying?" she walked to his side and linked her arms with his. "You don't want me around anymore?" she did her puppy dog face towards him.

"Usako, no I didn't mean that. I love you but you rarely go out with your friends now. You know I stayed to be close to you but I still need alone time to do my work from college. It's really hard and takes a lot of my time so I can't always be with you."

Usagi stared at the floor looking for words to say. He was right, he did stay for her but he was still doing school work and he was in college now. She could only nod and let him go. "I'm sorry Mamo-chan I'll try to not bug you much."

Mamoru got his arms around her small waist. "Usako you could never bug me, I just think you need to spend more time with your friends too. Okay." He gave her a peck on the cheek and smiled. "I love you Usako."

"I love you too Mamo-chan." she smiled and sat down. She wondered what Mamoru was doing before she got there. 'Is he moving out?' she asked herself.

"Mamo-chan are you moving?"

Mamoru nodded. "Hai, I'm moving in with a roommate for school. It'll be easier, Motoki will be my roommate since I finally convince him to go to college's going to study something else of course, the school is about an hour from here so we found a great apartment close to it."

"Oh... so I'll see you less and less?"

"Usako what did I just say? I want you to hang out, you're only young once. You know once the time comes we will be together morning and nights. Ruling together over Crystal Tokyo. My queen."

"Oh yeah I forget sometimes."

"We are destined to be together, we have a future and a child. How can you forget that?"

"Uhh I don't know. I guess I don't care. I'm just happy to be with you Mamo-chan."

Mamoru nodded and filled the cups with the hot coco. He felt a bit weird, Usagi can becoming very clingy towards him. He didn't mind much but it seems a bit odd. 'Is she scared she'll lose me like she lost me when Galaxia took my star seed. Ever since then she's different.'

"Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru snapped out of his trance and turned towards her. "Sorry I was just thinking about some stuff. Here you go." he handed her the cup and walked with her towards the sofa.


	5. Returning to Earth

Seiya wasn't needed at the moment for the protection of the princess. He decided it would be beneficial to look around the palace to get a better feel for his surroundings. But even the palace wasn't completely safe. He had no idea what could be waiting around any corner, so he grabbed a sword laying around and strapped it to his belt. He walked down a long corridor that was dimly lit, as most of the shattered palace was. But surprisingly most of the roof was in tact. There were a few spot in it where he could see the mid afternoon sky. It was slowly fading to a midnight blue that that sky took when the night was coming on.

He came to a hallway that was completely dark. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from it. He began walking down it to check it out and make sure it was safe for the princess. It was eerily silent. He stopped to light up the hallway with his magic. "Illuminatus," he whispered. A ball of bluish-white fire popped up above his hand. It lit the hallway partly. In the silence of the hallway, he heard delicate footsteps walking towards him.

Unsheathing his sword, he pointed it in the direction of the footsteps. In the dim light of his magic a silhouette came into being in front of him, but that was all he could see. His sword stood in between him and the person. "Who are you and why are you here? Do wish harm upon our princess?"

"Cool it will you, I'm just here to make sure you don't fall into something."

Seiya noticed it was Lavander and lowered the sword. "Oh it's you. What do you want huh!"

'This is the way he thanks me for saving his ass.' She rolled her eyes and walked closer to him. "Princess said to make sure you didn't hurt yourself. Tskk babysitting an idiot like you." she muttered.

"I don't need anyone to take care of m okay, so you can go back to the hole you came from." he smirked.  
>"Oh really?" she glared over at him. Running towards him, she jumped on his back and began pulling his hair. She made sure he fell to the floor before anything. "Ha! Told ya I was stronger than you!"<p>

Seiya got her off and stood up. He brushed the dirt off pushed her against the wall. He held her arms out and licked his lips. "You know.. I am a man. You are a very attractive woman." he said in a husky voice.

Lavander's face turned royal red. She blushed her ass off while he spoke to her that way. "I-I.. Seiya t-the Princess! Let go!"

Seiya leaned in closer only to see she was giving in as she closed her eyes sticking her lips out. He let her go and started laughing. 'Oh my god you should have seen yourself. You looked like a duck sticking your lips out like that!" he laughed a bit more. Lavander was mad beyond reason now. Embarrassed and mad didn't make a good combination.

"Lavander you wouldn't last one day with an human guy, you know that. Stick with me when we go over there before you get taken advantage off." he grinned.

"I wouldn't stand next to you even if you were the last person on this planet!" she yelled out as she stormed out. Seiya ran after her snickering. "Oh come on I was only playing around. He placed his arms behind his head while he walked next to Lavander.

"Well…" Kakyuu looked at Maker, unsure if the idea was a wise one. "I mean… I guess it would be good to see how everyone is doing… it'll help me devise the proper means of life… Yes. Yes, we'll go to Earth. It is only proper."

Trying to remain upright and royal, hiding her nerves, she turned to Lavander who has just gotten there with Seiya. "Will you be willing to accompany me? You can prepare my new guard and the lights."

Lavander looked at Maker then back to the princess. She crossed her arms slightly across her chest, one arm still dangled at her side. She looked down at her feet and then turned back to where Kakyuu-hime was, listening to the princess talk. She nodded her head, "if that is what you wish Princess." She turned her eyes toward Seiya and than back to the Princess.

As Seiya walked back to the palace, he was lost in thought about the last few days on Kinmoku. So much had happened, and he just couldn't get a grip on all the change. He sighed and threw both his arms behind his head and looked at the sky. Lavander was the only one alive and it was unexpected but she assured him that she only lived to serve Kakyuu. The only thing he might be lying about is the fact that she isn't afraid. Seiya would keep an eye on her to assure no mistake was made letting her run around on Earth.

He walked into the palace still thinking about all that had happened without thinking of changing into Sailor Star Fighter. This body was much more comfortable to him and he didn't realize what he had done.

Lavander was standing near the door of the princess's room making sure nothing disturbed her slumber. She heard footsteps. Thinking it over, she though it could be one of the Starlights that stormed off earlier. Listening closer, she decided there was no way. She couldn't hear the click of their stillettos. They were flat even footsteps. She grabbed the sword Seiya gave her earlier from the corner of the room and peeked out the entrance in the closet of the bigger room.

She could still hear footsteps but nobody was in that room at least. She snuck out of the room barely making a sound and peeked out the door to see if she could get a better view of the culprit. She saw a shadow turn the corner. Turning back behind the wall so the intruder wouldn't see her, she gripped her sword in her left hand and waited for the person to turn into the room. The moment the culprit's whole body was in the room, Lavander wrapped her arms around the man's chest and put her sword at his neck. "Who are you and why are you in the summer palace?"

Seiya walked into the room and was ambushed by someone. It wasn't very bright in the room but he could see what little light that was in the room shine off his sword. He gulped, it just dawned on him that he was still in disguise. "It's Sailor Star Fighter. I'm in the palace, to protect the princess." He couldn't find a way out until she released him. If he moved, his throat would be sliced by the blade in front of him. He couldn't transform because again it would kill him.

She didn't waste time proving herself. Seiya couldn't deny now that she did have the princess's best interest in mind. "Sorry I just need to make sure. You know that.."

Seiya nodded. 'You really are slick aren't you. I keep running into you. Why is that?"

"I don't care nor do I care."

Kakyuu heard all the commotion and walked out of her room. She noticed Lavander and Seiya at it again. 'Will you two stop. We will be leaving in an hour so it be best to get whatever you are planning to take with you." she advised.

Seiya nodded, "I'm sorry Princess..." he turned around and ran to find Taiki. Leaving Lavander there with the Princess.

"You guys we're leaving already!" Seiya yelled out. He found Maker laying on her stomach in one of the rooms while Healer sat on the corner of the bed staring at some pictures.

"Why must we go? Can't we just rebuild our planet.. I don't want to go to Earth!" Healer whined.  
>"I honestly don't want to go wither BUT our Princess does so we must go with her. She needs a break and we must think of her first. After everything she went through it's the least we can do." Seiya answered<p>

Maker stood up and nodded. "Come on Healer, Seiya's right."

Healer apologized for complaining and nodded. "Let's go then.

The hour went by and everyone was standing together in a circle. "Everyone it is time to go."  
>"Wait!" Seiya yelled out. "You guys have to transform to your male bodies before we go.<p>

"He's is right.." A sigh escaped her lips as she recalled the events of the past year, it infuriated her. She stared up at the sky gazing up and wondering if being on Earth would mean less stress and more happiness for everyone, especially the starlights. 'A new beginning..' she thought to herself.

Healer and Maker transform into their male bodies which amazed Lavander. They had their normal suits on. Taiki with his yellow suit with his blue tie and Yaten with his blues suit with a red tie.

"Do I have to get a male body?"  
>"Well I don't think you should, you're very beautiful so you shouldn't hide it." Seiya told her.<p>

Lavander blushed and noticed everyone looking at Seiya.

"I-Er I mean we got the bodies so no one would recognize us on Earth. None of the enemies but there are no enemies so there is no use for oyu to have one." he cleared up blushing a bit.

"He mean well." Kakyuu said softly and in the same breath, she rose, petal-like skirts giving the illusion that the princess was floating.

They all smiled and nodded to each other has they began a shooting light heading over to Earth.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived on Earth Seiya frowned a bit. Memories came flowing in his mind. Lavander's eyes shot open on how everything was. It seem very different compared to her home planet. She heard someone whistle and turned to see who it was.<p>

A guy passing by noticed Lavander by the way she was dressed, her senshi outfit was very revealing after all. "What do I say?" she asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

Seiya stepped in front of Lavander and glared over at the guy. "Back off." he growled.  
>The guy began walking afraid of Seiya's glare.<p>

Seiya then turned to Lavander and his Princess. "We must find you two clothes, normal clothes."  
>"Fighter what is normal clothes?" Lavander asked.<p>

"Call Me Seiya not Fighter, that reminds me I should come up with a name for you."

"Why not Lavander? What's wrong with my name?"

"I will simple be Kakyuu.. no Princess you four got that?"  
>Everyone nodded, Seiya turned to Lavander and wondered what to name her. "How about Nyra?"<p>

"Explain what's wrong with my name!"she yelled

"It's not normal here! Why do you have to fight about everything!"

"Fine then I'll take that name, now what do we do next?"

Seiya just nodded and closed his eyes. Part of him wished he'd wake up soon and this would all be a horrible nightmare. But he knew that wouldn't be the case. "Our pent house of course, I never got the chance to sell it since we left right away."

Taiki nodded. "I know..that's true..."

Seiya realized they arrived at the park he took Usagi that day. He glanced over to Yaten who seem to notice something was wrong with Seiya.  
>"Are you alright Seiya?"<p>

"I'm fine," Seiya murmured, voice distracted. What could she be doing now? Is she happy? Falling silence, Seiya moved next to Nyra. "So Nyra how you like it so far? Without another word, Seiya began walking away, face a mask.

Taiki turned. His eyes widened in shock when he say Seiya start walking without saying anything. He pushed himself to walk and glared darkly. "Seiya...you can't just leave like that. We have the Princess and Lavander!"

Seiya narrowed her eyes, standing protectively in front of Yaten and Taiki. "I'm sorry but I can't be in this park. Let's go already."

Taiki arched a brow at Seiya. "But you don't even know what I have planned," he purred, a cold smirk on his face. Slowly he went to get Kakyuu and Nyra. 'Come on let's go." he whispered, smirking darkly.

They walked over to the pent house but Nyra seem to be tired. Walking in the hot sun wasn't a thing she usually did. Seiya chuckled and walked over to her. He picked her up bridal style. 'Don't say anything we're here I'll just carry you upstairs. No complaining you got that."

Nyra nodded, she was far to tired to whine or fight.

They went upstairs and wondered how they were going to open the door. "Taiki check my left pocket, the keys are there I can't get them since my hands are busy" he grinned.

Taiki shook his head and got the keys out. He opened the door and noticed the place seem the same. It felt odd to be back there again.  
>Seiya gave a soft smile. "Now to take you to one of the rooms." While he walked to the room he noticed she seem a bit afraid. "You know the first time I came to Earth everything was different. Scary I guess you can say. Worse Imagine having a body completely different too." he placed her on top of the bed and smiled. Seiya held her, gently rubbing her back and doing what she could to soothe her. It didn't feel like enough but maybe Nyra could open up to him. And Seiya was going to do whatever she could to make sure Nyra knew Seiya would always be there for her.<p>

"Well I'll admit I am a bit afraid but I don't know what I'm supposed to do here on Earth." she admitted

"I did say I would protect you didn't I? I don't lie, if you need help on anything just let me know." he mumbled.

"Thank you.." she said softly,she couldn't help, but smile gently as Seiya mumbled beside her and scooted closer to the her side of the bed. Tenderly, she reached out and lightly stroked the jet black hair before placing a gentle kiss on Seiya's forehead. "It's just a friendly kiss so don't get excited." she smirked.

"Getting cocky, ne?" he commented softly.

"No just being honest" she giggled and stood up. "Now get out of the room so I can get some rest. "Leave" she smiled.  
>Seiya went out the door as Nyra pushed him out. He heard the door slam behind him after he was out which caused him to laugh.<p>

"Seiya!" Yaten yelled from the living room. "Get in here we need to talk about something"

"I'm going don't get your panties in a-" he stopped when he saw Taiki glare over at him. "I erm What is it?"  
>"You need to go buy some food. There isn't anything and the princess might be hungry." Yaten ordered. He turned to Kakyuu who seem to be sleeping on the couch. "When she wakes up we want everything to be ready for her so go buy food."<p>

"Why me? I'll stay here by her side." Seiya protested.

"Seiya the store is just around the corner, if you stay who knows what will happen if we leave Nyra-chan and you here alone. Probably destroy the place."  
>Seiya chuckled and nodded. 'Alright Alright . I'll be back in just minutes." he got the keys and headed out to the store. He hummed to himself and couldn't help laugh at every moment with Nyra. She seem to really hate him or something. 'Women what can you do about them right?'<p>

He noticed the store across the street and ran across which caused him to drop his keys. "Kuso" he bend down to pick them up but before he stood up straight someone seem to have bumped into him. "Ahh I'm sorry" he apologized.


End file.
